The present invention relates to optical imaging systems and more particularly an imaging system in which an electrostatically deflectable light valve array target is utilized. Such light valves are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,911. Such light valves are used in conjunction with an optical system which permits read-out of an informational pattern which corresponds to the electrostatic pattern established on the light valve array.
The present invention relates to the means for establishing the electrostatic charge image on the light valve array. In general, a cathode ray beam has been utilized to establish the charge pattern for such light valve. The light valve structure taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,911 is particularly adaptive for use with a photoemissive means which permits elimination of the cathode ray beam generating equipment in producing an optical imaging system.
The coupling of a photoemissive target with a light valve target permits the device to function as a light amplifier, wavelength converter, or other analogous optical information processor.